The Chosen of “D”
by Sacred Sakura
Summary: They were given the power to restore the world now past and return to it if they so chose. The universe that was and no longer is rested on their shoulders. Upon entry into their new lives, will they take the reins of Destiny and overcome Fate? AU fic


_**The Chosen of "D"  
**_**A ****One Piece**** Fan Fiction  
By Sacred Sakura**

**First Conceptualized: 11/23/2007  
Title Conceptualized: 11/23/2007  
Conceptualized/Written: 12/1-2/2007  
Published: 12/2/2007 My birthday's coming up soon!!! Banzai!!! Time to open up a box of Pocky/Pokkii and randomly yell, "KAMPAI!!!" ...and "Itadakimasu," of course.**

**Rating: T – Although typically I don't put anything inappropriate in my fics, this is a precaution due to possible language and violence. No hentai or citrus, of course; that's not my style.  
Genre: Angst/Supernatural/Action-Adventure (Angst galore! Would you expect anything less?)  
Disclaimer: Don't own ****One Piece****. Period.**

**Dedication: Eiichiro Oda-sensei and the creators of Digimon. You made my years as a youth very happy.**

**A/N: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS AN AU FIC. Surprisingly, I got this idea while reigniting my Digimon passion through fan subs and fanfics. What fun! As I wrote this out, though, (when, to be honest, I should have been—and should still be—working on my college apps) it turned out to be similar to another story idea I had previously published the prologue to: **_**The Errors of Fate**_**. However, it's not the same story (plus, I liked this story title too much not to use it), so…yes. ANOTHER fanfic to add to the four or five I already have going on… XD Gomen!!!**

**A great deal of what is written in this prologue is somewhat…irregular, I know. Most of it doesn't make sense right now, but that's exactly the thing: No one can remember exactly what happened; even in future chapters we'll only get pieces of an intricate puzzle that in the end will be up to our own interpretations as authors/readers. …Yeah. I'll shut up now so you can get on to reading the fanfic itself. And don't forget to R&R!**

**-------**

**Prologue: Tomorrow Disappeared**

How to describe it, exactly? How to accurately illustrate just what happened? Not to mention the reactions of all the parties involved. How it started. And the aftermath.

Fragments.

A warp in space and time caused it, someone said.

Stars, millions and billions in number, cascading from the inky blackness of the night above. The blue of the sky fading into empty blankness. The sun, the moons, all losing their light, dimming until both blind and seeing became equal.

Was the sky falling?

Absence of light, absence of sense, ubiquity of darkness and confusion and nothingness. Every living being, sentient and not, losing its sanity. Losing life and the will to live.

And at the pinnacle of the uncertainty, the terror, the death…came stasis.

He froze them all into a state of immobility. Time stopped.

Many were taken to other places, other worlds, times, and dimensions. They would be given new lives, new realities, new chances to live. What they did with those second chances was up to them.

A select group of individuals was chosen. The last ones to maintain their sanity before their world ended.

They were given power. The ability to restore the world now past and return to it if they so chose. The universe that was and no longer is rested on their shoulders.

Upon entry into their new lives, will they take the reins of Destiny and overcome Fate?

Or will "what could have been" be locked away forever, the keys in the possession of Time for all eternity?

**-------**

**I love reviewers. People who read and don't review sadden me to no end. Notes follow.**

"**past": **Yes, when I say "past," I don't mean "passed." I mean as in "past, present, future." There's a reason for everything in my fics. _**Everything.**_

**Next update: I honestly don't know. MAYBE winter break, but that's a big, fat "maybe." I have a crap-load of other fanfics I need to update that I won't have time to update until then. Damn it, why did I have to sign up for so many time-consuming advanced classes and a zero period?! Oh…right, because I'm applying to insanely difficult colleges… Good luck...**

**Speaking of updates… I should be done with my long overdue update of ****Grand Line Kaigun'in**** Chapter 7: Respite and Interrogations. It should be up December 5, 2007, unless I'm bombarded with homework… Crap! I have a Euro test Tuesday… XD Winter break, please come soon!!!**


End file.
